The Pirate Plushes
by xXDemDemXx
Summary: Bending to her friends will and agreeing to watch a show, Vivi left Nami a small present. Unknown to Nami, this small present is more trouble than she thought. Now she has to live with four diffrent pirates popping in and out of her home. Will she finally stop whatever curse was set upon the toys? Or will her fridge and sanity finally deplete? Nami-centric: Luffy, Law, Zoro, Sanji
1. Chapter 1

**ALRIGHT! New story, well isn't this fun? I reccently went back and watched a bit of one piece, then I went to read fanfiction (obviously) and decided that I wanted to write some! This is Nami-centric including Luffy Zoro Sanji and Law. I apologize before hand for any OOC-ness in here (which will probably be alot because of the fact I just recently picked this back up and haven't learned Law's personality and everyone else is kinda hard for me). So please, constructive critisism is apprecciated and oother reviews are as well. Since this is a centric fic, I will like to know who you want to see Nami interacct with more often, otherwise it'll be harder for me.**

**As a little side note: I hope you appreciate this, since the first draft I typed for this failed to save as I went to do a little research at the verey end. Had to re-type all of this. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Nami lived a content life in her standards. She had to die for body, and long, wavy orange locks that accented her pale skin tone and brown eyes perfectly. She had a small handful of friends that she met with frequently. She had a rough past that she slowly worked her way past and was met with a better tomorrow, at least for the most part. She also had the love and support of her sister and the residents of her home town. She had the wits to get an invitation from a private school located on the out skirts of a small boating village.

This was her third year in the small town, owning a small apartment close to the school. She was attending her junior year along with most of her friends. The school was very large, larger than necessary seeing as the school had a dwindling amount of students, hardly reaching into the triple digits. Nami didn't bother filling out the class sheet and was satisfied with the classes she did receive. Cooking, swordsmanship, nursing, navigating, and cartography.

She just happened to pick this bright and sunny Saturday to reminisce on her thoughts while her friend Vivi ranted on about a show she loved about pirates and evil fruit or something. She didn't care much for it, or any TV really, she only had a TV as a last ditch opportunity to relieve her boredom. She turned and smiled to her friend but then grew slightly startled as Vivi rounded on her.

"Please, just let me come over, I promise you will love it and you won't regret it. If you don't like it I will never bother you about it again!" Vivi burst, giving a pleading look to her best friend.

Nami glanced at her friend and smiled, "Your always welcomed at my house, you should know that." not really knowing what she may have gotten herself into.

Vivi jumped happily, getting some glances from other mall goers. "I'll bring treats! It'll be perfect! You won't regret this! I promise you'll love it!"

Nami only smiled in response, "Alright, how about we continue shopping for right now though? I barely made a dent in my wallet." Vivi smiled and nodded her agreement hastily, turning back to continue their spree.

Hours upon hours passed as the two loaded up on unnecessary clothes that appealed to their young feminine minds and finally it grew undeniably late.

"You wanna come home with me now? We can hail a taxi." Nami asked as they walked towards the exit.

Vivi shook her head, "Can't got to hit one more shop then drop these bags off at home. I'll be over after I stop and buy some snacks though." she responded. Nami nodded in understanding before waving at her friend and moving outside to hail a taxi.

Once stepping inside she mumbled a small 'I'm home' to herself as she kicked off her shoes and headed down the silent hall to her room. She dumped her bounty on her bed, turning her iPod on and hooking it to her iHome, and started packing her clothes away, pulling out a pair of sweat pants and a tank top to change into once she finished. After unpacking and changing, she threw out her shopping bags and sat at her desk, working on a map she wanted to finish.

The walls off her room were a light tan shade with pinned up maps loitering around. She had only her necessary furniture pushed up against the walls maximizing the space in the center. Here furniture only consisted of the desk, a dresser, and her bed. The rest of her room was loitered with small accessories like lamps and an alarm clock, along with shelves nailed to her wall lined with books and organizers filled to the brim in maps, and her laptop lying carefully on its side.

Not even an hour passed when her phone vibrated at the edge of her desk. Nami stopped what she was working on to glance at the text, which dully stated that Vivi was down the street and she'd need to open the door. Nami begrudgingly packed away her supplied before turning off her lights and music.

She softly padded over to the front door and pulled it open, peeking down the street as her friend pulled up. Vivi jumped out and waved enthusiastically before pulling out bags upon bags of snacks. Nami offered a smile as she stepped out of the way as her friend tumbled inside the house and straight to the kitchen. Nami closed the door before plopping down on her couch to await her friend.

"Are you ready?!" an enthusiastic Vivi asked as she handed her a bowl of buttered popcorn before dumping the rest of the snacks out on the coffee table. Nami had a pretty good idea of what she was doing now and mentally groaned, to wanting to sit through hours of her friends favorite show, but nodded anyway sitting back expecting sleep to overtake her during the first season. Vivi sat next to her with the remote after popping the DVD in and didn't hesitate in starting the first episode.

As hours passed Nami actually found herself enjoying the show and found herself giggling and debating with her visitor. They talked all through the episodes having conversations that ranged dramatically. Mostly though Vivi would ask Nami a few questions every now and then.

"So, you like Luffy right? You have to like Luffy." Vivi asked after a few episodes.

"Yeah, he's so cute and innocent, but I can understand the fact that the rest of the crew grows irritated of him from time to time." Nami responded, unaware of Vivi's nodding.

"How about everyone else? Who do you like?" Vivi pressed.

"Well, I think Sanji's pretty cool, I definitely wouldn't mind having him around in the least, but I must admit, his flirtatious attitude would start to get annoying quickly. Zoro's cool to, I mean, he kicks ass! I would love to learn some of his moves." Nami exclaimed happily, once again oblivious to her friends nodding.

Hours later and bleeding into to early morning Vivi decided on one final episode. Nami watched and they still continued their small chattering. Vivi stood once they came to the end and got her DVD and placed it back into her set.

"So, how did you like Law?" Vivi smiled.

Nami slightly made a face, "Well, in all honest, I thought he was rather cruel, I didn't agree much with his character." Vivi deflated slightly upon hearing that, but regardless packed her DVD set away and headed to the door.

"I left you a present in the kitchen, I hope you like it, or at least the majority of it. Good night Nami, sweet dreams." and with that Vivi was out the door. Leaving Nami sitting on the couch alone. Before she finally got up and collected the dishes and trash loitering around her and heading to the kitchen to dispose of it all and to tidy up.

A few minutes of cleaning was all it took and the early morning hours caught up to the orange-haired girl as she yawned silently. She grabbed the white box lying on her counter and made way for her room. Once seated on the bed she removed the lid and glanced inside to see four small clip plushes bedded in a sea off tissue paper. She smiled in recognition at the small accessories and recalled each one to herself. The energetic straw hatted pirate laid in the upper left corner of the box, lying next to him was the green haired swordsman. To the bottom left was the love cook and finally the surgeon of death lay a bit further away from the rest.

Nami smiled and set the box on her desk as she quickly burrowed under her covers for some shut eye. Smiling contently in her sleep as she dreamed of the world of pirates.

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! Let me know if you like it and if you would like to see more. I cannot guarantee I will continue this, but the reviews I receive motivate me to keep the story going! So Please bee considerate! Thank you for your time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright lovies, since I was up all night (all night ugh) typing up more chapters for this lovely lilttle story, I decided to pop another chapter up here. Time to wreck Nami's normal life and throw in some of the boys. Don't know when I'll put the next chapter up, it really all depends. But for now please Enjoy!**

* * *

Waking up, as the sun shone through her window and past her curtains, Nami stretched and made her way to follow through her normal morning procedures. As she walked she stripped her clothes off only to dump them into the laundry basket outside her restroom door, then she quickly adjusted the temperatures for a shower.

After thoroughly washing, she wrapped herself up in a towel and brushed her teeth and hair before heading to the kitchen to whip up something light. Upon entering the kitchen though, she found a slight mess near the fridge. She frowned, knowing she cleaned up last night, and no one else was able to get in. As she quizzically stared at her fridge a lone figure appeared on the other side of the counter.

"Oi! Have any more meat?" a boisterous voice called out, Nami whipped around to the location of the voice to be met with a raven haired boy wearing a straw hat. Startled, she quickly fell into a sprint headed for her bedroom. "Oi!" he called out again but she ignored him as she almost reached her door, but something caught her ankle, causing her to stumble to the floor with a loud thump.

Nami groaned as she pushed herself up, rubbing her head. But freezing completely as she felt a presence behind her. She stayed still, but then became fully alert as a fluffy material fell upon her being. She turned to look at the stranger as he looked the other way, slightly embarrassed.

"You dropped your towel." he proclaimed softly. Nami wrapped the towel around herself once more before turning to face him.

"What are you doing in my house?" the orange haired student asked from her perch on the floor.

"Well, I just kind of woke up here." the boy stated as he stood to his full height and leaned back carelessly, plastering a smile upon his confused face.

Nami eyed him suspiciously not buying it for a minute, but as she examined him, he looked like an exact image of Luffy from that show last night. "What's your name." she asked, almost commanded. He turned to her smiling as goofily as the hero in the show would.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Now about that meat?" he responded, only to have Nami stare at him awkwardly before shaking her head, earning another confused look from Luffy.

"That's impossible, Luffy is a fictional character. Now who are you really?" Nami stood angrily and stomped to him before reaching out and pinching his cheek before pulling hard. She then blinked in surprise that instead of snapping back at the normal limit, it kept following and stretching the more she pulled. In a moment of clarity, Nami jumped back in shock before stuttering to herself frantically. This earned her another confused look from Luffy. "Never mind, um, can you go sit down on the couch, I'll be right back." Nami said and walked into her room, closing the door behind her

Throwing on the necessary clothing, Nami went to her desk to grab her phone, but stopped at the sight of the white box. Two plushes remained amongst the tissue paper; ideas rushed to her head, all too outlandish to be true, but were also the only ones she found herself believing. Then she did a double take, two? What happened to the second one? But her thoughts were quickly shut off as she felt something poking her back.

"Where am I?" a rough voice urged her from behind. Nami gulped as realization hit here. She slowly raised her hands up to where he could see them.

"My house. Umm, could you please put that down and follow me? I'm just as confused as you are." Nami stated, voice wavering only the slightest bit. The male behind her seemed to comply as the sound of a sword being sheathed echoed in her room. Nami quietly shuffled to the door and walked out; heading to where she hoped Luffy would actually be seated. Much to her surprise, he was there, glancing around her house silently but looked up with his Cheshire grin spread across his face upon her entry.

"Oi! Zoro! You're here too? This is great!" Luffy cheered as he double fist pumped the air in his excitement. Nami stood still as she felt the green man pass her and make his way towards his captain. They both shared a look before turning to the outcast. Luffy smile remained as he asked, "What's your name?"

Nami glanced up at the two powerful men as she leaned against the wall, "Nami." she said just loud enough for them to hear.

"Where are we?" Zoro spoke up as he crossed his arms.

"Definitely not where you think you are" Nami replied as she pulled a world map off a nearby counter top and displaying it to them.

Both boys stared at it silently before looking up and making eye contact.

"Zoro," Luffy called out gaining the swordsman's attention, "I don't think we are in the Grand Line anymore."

* * *

**Shout out to my first two reviewers: scatteredPhilosopher and hanasho you two maade my day! I'm always glad to get some feedback from the readers, this story is for your enjoyment just as much as mine, so I woulld like for you all to have a say in it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, since I'm feeling generous and have 9 chapters already typed up, I figured why not? Nami does seem OOC alot in this because I'm trying to make it realistic, alot of people would freak out in this situation. I'll pprobably put up another one right after this. I'm still 5 chapters ahead, but after that I'll try to space them out a bit more. So don't get used to me updating this in only a days notice. **

* * *

"So, how exactly did you wake up here? Because I don't even know what's happening, and you guys are fictional and this really can't be happening! Why does it happen to me of all people?! This can't be real. I'm dreaming! This is all part of my imagination . . ." the orange haired host rambled to herself as she paced in front of the two males, frantically trying to prove she isn't going mental. The boys only watched, hoping to discuss their current issues, but also used to waking up in weird places and circumstances. " . . . I must be working too hard, or studying too late. Maybe it's because I lack any form of attention? Or because I broke up with that jerk from the public high school, what an ass." Nami mumbled to herself, continuing her rambling.

"Oi, Nami." Luffy called out in hopes of obtaining her attention, only to receive a soft 'Oh lord, their talking to me.' before she continued her denial rampage. "Naaaaaaaamiiiiiiiiii." Luffy dragged out, whining loudly. She turned to glance at the two, finding Luffy seated Indian style on her couch and Zoro napping in her corner, or just closing his eyes.

She turned to them at that moment and breathed in deeply. She opened her mouth to say something, before a figure walked down the hall to her living room.

"Hey, Luffy where are-" a voice called out, and Nami turned out of curiosity only to meet the love cook spinning and dancing at the sight of her feminine presence. He quickly spun his way to her then dropped on one knee before her, gently clasping her hand between his own. "Who may this goddess be?" Sanji asked as he tried regaining some of his cool.

Nami could only silently gape before the swordsman hit the cook with his sheathed sword on the head. "Shitty cook, can't you see she's already stressed enough without you and your swirly face butting in to add to it." Zoro grumbled to the blonde who turned to throw a kick at him, coming up with a retort of his own, which quickly advanced to them fighting.

Nami could only stare in shock as they fought and their captain just remained seated, laughing at his nakamas antics. He then turned to Nami with a wide grin on his face. "Aren't those two funny?" was all that it took for the petite girl to collapse, succumbing to unconsciousness.

Around noon, Nami awoke with a groan, pushing herself off the hard surface known as her floor. She stretched her limbs before recalling the reason she was on the floor. Quickly jumping to her feet, she did a 360 around her room, looking for any form of life in her living room. She failed to see the three pirates, but did succeed in finding three plushes lying around. Luffy was found on her couch and the cook and swordsman lying in the corner, surrounded by a rather deadly aura.

Nami grabbed the lot of them before returning them to the box lying innocently in her room. She stared at the mysterious accessories lying still in the tissue paper. She turned away with a shake of her head, mentally berating herself for having a small breakdown and imagining fictional characters in her house. She headed back to her kitchen, still running on low energy. She quickly whipped up a sandwich as a knock came from her door. Groaning she silently made her way to the door.

Her land lord stood before her and glanced over her shoulder in concern. A friend back in her hometown recommended she find her when she came to town, claiming to be good friends with her, and that she owed him a favor. Thus Nami got away with free rent. "May I help you Miss Helmway?" Nami asked, slightly confused.

Miss Helmway turned her concerned gaze to her, "I thought I heard fighting up here, I came up earlier but you didn't answer. Are you alright?"

Nami smiled at her, feeling more at home with the concern she was being shown, but started to feel guilty at the lie pushing past her lips, "Mostly, my ex showed up again. We had an issue that needed to be taken care of." Nami spoke as if it weren't a lie.

Miss Helmway frowned and shook slightly in anger, "Give me a call next time he shows up, I'll send my boy up here. You know you're family to us, we won't hesitate to kick his ass." the older woman said, showing her more protective side once more. Nami smiled and gave her a nod and a quick thank you before dismissing herself to go and eat her lunch.

She turned and let out a loud sigh as she heard her land lord retreat down the hall. She appreciated her concern, truly she did, but sometimes it was a little much. As she sat there it suddenly occurred to her. A fight? But the only fight that her mind could think of was the one between Zoro and Sanji. That was impossible though, that was just her imagination. She laid a hand across her forehead and made her way back to the kitchen.

She stared at the floor as she entered and spotted something odd. A pair of feet was firmly set on the ground. She trailed up the thin figure till she was met with a horrifying sight. The man before her was staring at her sandwich in distaste before turning to her, showing his displeasure.

"Do you have anything here that doesn't include bread? Honestly, such a distasteful excuse for food." after he spoke, Nami quickly turned on her heel and pulled out her phone and dialed the one person she could blame.

"Hello?" her blue haired comrade answered.

"Yes, Vivi? You better get your ass over here now before I explode. You have some explaining to do." was all she said before hanging up and turning back to her dilemma.

"So, I hope you don't expect me to eat this."

* * *

**I already have some ideas for one shots based off this and a sequal. I'm glad to have so much freedom with this. Let me know if there is something you would like to see in the story and I can incorporate it in. No guarentees I'll do it, but I will put thought into it.**

**Thanks again to my lovely reviewers, you brighten my day with each word I recieve, it truly is an amazing motivation to me. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Like I said heere's another one, I'll need to type up a few more chapters before posting a new one, but this should hold you guys over for a bit. Pleasse enjoy as I torture Nami a bit more. Please send me feedback on who you want to see Nami have more moments with!**

* * *

The blue haired female stared at the girl before her as she sat on her couch looking down at her hands limply lying in her lap. Her orange haired friend just told her the most outrageous story, sounding like something she would write in one of her fanfictions. She then let her eyes glide to the man leaning against the wall in the corner of the room, looking rather comfortable in the odd circumstance. The silence has stretched on as she let the information finally sink in, then turning back to Nami.

"Well, that would explain the cashier's weird request." Vivi informed, as if it weren't important information in the least. Nami snapped her head towards her friend and narrowed her eyes to a pointed glare.

"What?" Nami seethed slightly, making her friend sweat slightly in fear. Law also looked up and glanced at the blue female, waiting for an explanation.

"Well, I went to one of my favorite stores to buy those plushes, I go there frequently and the cashier there was new. He seemed kind of dark, but I didn't pay that much mind as I paid for the clips. He asked if I would like him to cast a spell over them, I thought he was flirting or something, so to humor him I said that'd be great. He said some gibberish, and then smiled happily as he ushered me out so he could close up. I didn't think it would actually work." Vivi recalled and ended the story in a smile. "But this should be a good thing, look at your luck!" she claimed, over joyed for her friend. Nami just stared at her.

"So, you had these dolls cursed, and then gave them to me. I do like the fact that you thought of the dolls you thought I would like," a small mumbled 'except for freaking Law' exited her mouth as she turned a glare to the male in the room, who happily returned it with a calm smile and a happy middle finger, "but did you really have to humor the guy? Now I'm stuck with these guys, whom I should start billing for rooming and food, seeing as they like raiding my fridge." Nami finished at she gave her friend an exasperated look.

Vivi gave a depressed look, seeming as though her friend struck her hard. Law sighed as he pushed off the wall and strode over to the two. "Now miss-" Nami turned to glare hissing out a quick 'my name is Nami' he ignored her as he continued, "-you shouldn't be so hard on your friend, she thought of you while buying the present. So she didn't believe some creepy cashier about cursing it, so what? You wouldn't have believed the creep either, am I right?" he said, keeping his face neutral as he explained her friends reasoning. Nami looked down, slightly ashamed that of all people Trafalgar Law had to explain her best friends reasoning to her.

"I'm sorry Vivi, I just have so much pent up stress and I guess I wanted to take it out on someone. My delirious mind chose you to place blame. I'm just not in my right mind; I really haven't been since I woke up. Sorry for putting you on the spot." Nami sincerely apologized. She needed to suck it up and find a way to rid herself of the pesky curse. Vivi smiled at her friend and slid next to her on the couch, reassuringly placing her hand atop hers.

"Don't worry Nami, we'll just talk to the cashier and have him reverse this! If that doesn't work, then I'll help in any way I can!" Nami smiled at her friend, now knowing that she wouldn't have to go through this alone. She was about to hug her friend when she got all starry eyed, "We can fix up that guest bedroom! We can buy beds and other things, and we can personalize it! Oh! Then we can go shopping and buy them new outfits! It isn't so bad!" Vivi struck a pose as she stared out dramatically into the middle distance. Nami drooped slightly, thinking of all the money and time she would waste on these boys.

Law seemed to smile at the misfortune of the girl before him. At least he now had a way of relieving the boredom he felt on long voyages. Vivi turned her attention to him, noticing his lingering gaze on Nami and smiled knowingly but instead pounced him. He stared down quizzically at the bundle of blue, gleaming happily up at him.

"Do you still have the ability of your devil's fruit here?" the girl gleamed with curiosity. He glanced down at her then activated his Room, lifting the girls before him, watching with amusement at their reactions. Vivi happily floated around, gleefully spiraling through the open space, while Nami spiraled uncontrollably, obviously not enjoying herself in the slightest. She had to throw her hands over her mouth to keep from screaming and alerting her land lord. Minutes passed and Vivi positioned herself above the couch and Nami swirled before the captor. Law flicked his wrist, deactivating his Room. Vivi fell onto the couch in a giggle fit, while Nami fell unceremoniously into Law's arms before he dumped her onto the couch as well.

Nami turned to glare at him, "You are not allowed to do that again without my consent, or if we are under some outrageous circumstance." she said, sending him a pointed look. His only response was his calm smile, mocking her, as if saying 'you can't order me around'. She got up and stomped over to him as he once again gave her the finger. She pulled back to punch him when a loud voice flowed into the room.

"Traffy!" the voice was soon followed by Luffy as he ran into the room, lounging into tackle the other captain, whom just ducked behind the already unfortunate host, sprawling the two on the ground. Nami faintly heard Vivi squeal her delight at the sight of her 'hero'. Luffy pulled off Nami slightly as he sent her a big grin, "Sorry Nami, shishishi!" before Nami could tell him to get off, he was sent flying off her being with a solid kick.

"STAY OFF NAMI-SWAN YOU SHITTY CAPTAIN!" Sanji cried after sending the captain flying. Nami followed the soaring captain in horror, scared for her poor wall that was targeted. Lucky for her Zoro reached out and caught the rubber captain before major damage was done. After having Sanji help her up she sat with her star struck friend on the couch.

* * *

**R&R lovelies? Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Alright, I decided (unless you guys don't like this, if you don't please telll me and I'll resort to one every week) that as long as I'm still five chapters ahead of the game, then I'll upload. For example I typed up the tenth chapter, so in order to be five ahead I release chapter 5. **

**Also, so far I seem to be bumping this in a Law x Nami direction more than the others, so once again, I'd like your preference on this. For the newer chapter I didn't know who you guys wanted so I kinda put it on faith and randomly assigned numbers then rolled a die. The direction in wwhich this story leads is iin YOUR hands.**

**With that said, I decided this may get up to 20+ chapters seeing as they are kinda short. Please Enjoy!**

* * *

Nami awoke the next morning, groaning to herself before getting out of her bed. She had to get ready before waking up Vivi. After the crazy weekend, she was grateful that she had school today. Maybe it would be normal enough to balance out the weekend. She grinned as she grabbed her uniform and jumped out of bed, still in her habit of stripping while making her way to the restroom. Dumping her clothes and showering quickly, she clambered into her uniform quickly. While going to wake Vivi in the guest room.

Vivi groaned as she rolled onto her side, gazing at her friend sleepily, but nevertheless she rolled out of bed and grabbed her uniform as well, heading after Nami to the restroom. As Vivi showered Nami fixed her hair quickly before gazing at herself in the mirror.

The uniform was basic enough, a white collared shirt, which she preferred untucked, a red vest over it and a black tie. She hiked her skirt up higher then recommended to emphasis her long legs, finalized by her black thigh high socks and black converse. She gazed at herself as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail, leaving a long piece to frame the right side of her face.

She locked the bathroom behind her as she exited, fully aware that one of the boys was in her kitchen. She strode over, feeling more confident around them as of last night. They stayed up late goofing around and getting to know each other. She popped her head around the corner, finding Sanji in her apron finalizing breakfast. She walked over to the other side of the counter and propped her elbows up before laying her head on her palms.

"Morning Sanji, you didn't have to come over so early, you probably already got your hands full with the crew and your bottomless pit of a captain." Nami called out to him, making him aware of her presence. He turned to look at her, instantly swooning at her school girl look.

"Who could resist fixing two lovely ladies a breakfast in the morning? Plus, I came to tell you that we seem to appear in this world through those clips Vivi-chan bought you, whether we want to, or are forced through when you are in trouble. So you should probably keep these with you." Sanji stated as he held up the three clips still attached to a plush and the lone yellow clip that his plush was normally attached to.

Nami stared at the accessories hanging from his fingers and debated the advice, and decided there was no harm in it, as long as they didn't appear in the middle of class. She took the toys from him and laid them on top of the books in her bag, "Only as a precaution, just make sure you guys don't pop in while I'm in class." She grabbed a watch that she had near the door in case she needed one and forgot to put one on earlier. She stared at the time, comparing it to her watch before handing it to him, "We get out at 3, make sure you don't pop in before that, tell the other loons too." she said, making sure he understood. Sanji only nodded as he was too busy dancing about the 'gift' he got from 'his dear Nami-swan'.

Vivi appeared at that moment, in the same outfit as Nami's only with a blue vest and black tights on; her skirt was also at a more decent length. "Hi Sanji!" she brightly chirped as she sat at one of the bar stools next to Nami, eating in bliss at the magnificent breakfast. Nami decided to eat up as well, seeing as they had 30 minutes to leave for school.

The meal was finished soon and Nami go up to get the dishes, but was quickly beaten to it by Sanji as he smiled warmly at her, "I've got this, you guys better head off to school, I'll head back after I'm done here." Nami smiled and said her thanks as she left with Vivi to the blue haired girl's car.

The school was only a short distance away and they quickly bid each other farewell with a promise to meet at Vivi's car after school. As Vivi headed off to History Nami headed off to her cartography class, ready to not pay attention in the least and still be the best student there.

As she wished, the normal school life quickly balanced out the outrageous weekend, after her teacher provided the information needed for a map, she let the students work amongst themselves. Praising Nami for her excellent work before dismissing the class. Nami begrudgingly headed for nursing, not really excited for the upcoming lesson.

As class droned on, Nami struggled to pay attention and happily fled once her class was dismissed. Cooking wasn't her favorite either, and she had her share or failures, but improved to blandly edible as time progressed and started to bring her cooked meals in for lunch. As her teacher droned on about useless things, Nami silently followed the instructions, finishing the meal in time to wrap it up for lunch.

Nami sat outside, against a tree as she ate. She expected it to be as calm as normal as every other lunch. What she didn't expect was Luffy popping out from her bag grinning widely at her.

"Nami, why did you only let Sanji see you? I wanted to say hi too!" he glanced over her shoulder at the people sitting near the school enjoying lunch, "Wow! What's that building for? Do you know any of them? Why are you-" Nami tuned him out as he droned on about everything; there goes the balance she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6

**Have another chapter. For those of you growing tired of the LaNa, their interactions will continue, but inn chapter 11 I do throw in some LuNa that will follow through a few chapters after that. I just wanted Nami to grow accustomed to the Surgeon of Death and for him to warm up to her a lot, seeing as his affections would probably take longer then the rest of the Straw hats. Any way, for now Enjoy!**

* * *

Nami grumbled as she walked to her next class. She managed to talk Luffy into going back at the expense of her lunch, which he stated was horrible and how she should take lessons from Sanji. She considered it to herself as she sat in her navigation class. She understood the material that they were learning this year and put her teachers own knowledge to shame. As her teacher droned on, she though of a good time to head to the mall too encounter the cashier that was causing her misfortune.

Her teacher noticed that Nami wasn't listening in the slightest but knew better than to call on her, not wanting a repeat of what happened on the first day of school. That put quite the damper on her teaching career and almost made the principle consider hiring Nami as the new teacher. To her luck though, he wan't allowed to do that, but instead he made her nervous with the attention he showed her, fear of losing her job made her scared of even looking at Nami.

Class ended and the students piled out, excited for their last class. Nami walked into a wide spread room and headed for the changing room where a fresh pair of clothes was handed to her, the teacher knew that they would be injured, so he had plenty of clothes prepared for each day the class went through rigorous exercises. He was brutal when it came to swordsmanship, having swords prepared that could slice, but not enough to kill, brutally maim mentally and physically? The teacher was perfectly okay with that, had the permission and approval slips claiming no responsibility for any harm.

Nami grumbled as she stepped out in the black shirt and pants, grabbing the sword from one of the assistants as she headed to her assigned area, prepping for her spar. She preferred a staff to the slicing edge of a sword, but really had no choice in the matter. She straightened her posture as her instructor strode towards her, wielding a weapon of his own and padded armor, a luxury that was not wasted on the youths under their care.

Swords collided and slashed, yearning to strike its intended opponent. Nami was sloppy when she was handed a sword and she mostly flinched back as the cool steel would nip at her skin. She got her fair share of slashes at her mentor, which he commented on, but in the end she had a long gash along her side, bleeding heavily along with scratches and scrapes loitering her fair skin. The teacher called it a day and the students were allowed to change into their respective uniforms.

Nami pressed a towel into her biggest cut, hoping to address it when she gets home. even though she was barely passing her nursing class, riding on pure luck and guessing, she was glad that she did attend it, atleast she had knowledge to some extent on how to help the healing process. She walked out, heading to Vivii's blue car that stuck out in the lot of darker shaded cars.

Vivi waved from the drivers side of the car before ducking in and opening the door so Nami could slide in easily. Vivi pulled out, not realy glancing at her friend as she pulled down the street.

"I won't be able to come over today, I have family business to attend to so you'll have to substitute my lovely presence with your boy toys. I hope you don't mind." Vivi grinned to herself, eyes never leaving the road, knowing full well that Nami had a bright shade of red at the mention of 'boy toys'. Nami mumbled her understanding and got out once they reached her house. Vivi pulled away quickly without another word.

Nami threw her bag on the couch, not caring as the flap flew open, allowing the clips to roll out unceremoniously onto the floor. She cringed as she pulled her vest off to examine her ruined shirt. She decided that tomorrow she would change her outfit to the red collared shirt and black vest, not caring to ruin anymore white shirts.

Sh tugged at here shirt, attempting to wiggle it off her being so she could soppily address the wound. Much to her dismay, it got caught at the worst place, trapping her arms at her head, immobilizing them, She grunted her effort,, wincing as her cuts started to bleed from the movement.

Just as she was at the brink of irritated tears, a hand reached out and caught her bicep, stopping her struggling. "You're such a troublesome woman." the distinct voice of Zoro called out from behind her, "Stay still." he said as he ripped the back of her shirt in half, allowing her to pull it off and toss the irritating fabric to the floor in her rage. "What happened?" she turned to face the moss headed man as he glanced her wounds over with slight concern.

"My teacher is an ass and decided in order too earn how to wield a sword, we should be cut to ribbons in the process." Nami sneered, looking the damage over before glancing up at Zoro.

"As true as that is, your world seems more calm and less dangerous, meaning such lengths shouldn't be taken here. If you are taking that class though, you should learn how to wield a sword if only to limit the damage you take." Zoro responded and Nami looked at him preparing her sarcastic remark.

"And I suppose you're willing to teach me, is that it?" she eyed him, waiting from him to deny the idea, but was surprised as he shrugged, seemingly pondering the idea.

"If I have free time." was all he said as he walked to her bag and grabbed the plush that resembled the dark surgeon and shaking it roughly before tossing it aside as it unfolded itself, revealing Law as he grew in size till he stood in all his fur hatted glory. He glanced to his side at Zoro.

"Was that necessary?" was all he asked , but instead of a response Zoro only pointed in Nami's direction. Law furrowed his brow as he glanced the damage over, "Gone for a day and you went and got yourself maimed. I hope this doesn't''t become a regular occurrence." he shrugged, smiling mockingly at her retreating form.

"Sadly, it will be." she returned to the room with a medical bag that her nursing class gave to her and placing it onto her counter before turning to the doctor, "Care to give me a hand? I don't understand a thing my nursing class is trying to drill into my brain." Law shook his head as he strode to her, stoping at the bag as he called to Zoro.

"Care to give us some doctor patient confidentiality?" he mocked as he dug in the bag before threading a needle. Zoro only grunted before disappearing, worry lingering on his mind. Law turned to his patient and pulled out an alcohol wipe and attending to her wound.

**R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I was actually planning on not updating today, but I beat my game and finished all the objectives and side missions so I felt pretty generous. Probably won't have much time to update this week since I'm pretty busy, but we'll see how it all works out. I finished ch 12 and I must say, I'm extremely happy with it. I'll try to type up to ch 17 faster so you guys can see why.**

**Small note at 4:53 in the morning: Well, this is embarrassing. I saved this to Doc Manager and forgot to put it up as a new chapter. I jad a hard time trying to sleep so um lays just put this up shall we?**

**ANYWAY! Enjoy! **

* * *

Nami faxed her school a doctors note signed by Law and sat at home grateful for the hours she spent sleeping in. She awoke at 10 in the morning feeling refreshed and had to resist the urge to stretch. Nami sat in thought before sliding out of bed, fully aware of the four men crowding her TV. She slid her feet across the floor as she pushed her way down the hall. She stopped at seeing the four men crowded on the couch with Luffy grinning victoriously for what ever reason.

She slugged over to the front of the couch, and stared at them as Luffy whined about her being in front of the TV. She ignored him and flung herself across their laps, ignoring the mock complaint about how heavy she was from Law and the grunt from Zoro, she also ignored the swooning from Sanji and the whine emanating from Luffy about how he wasn't a chair. She didn't care about their thoughts, she was tired and she wanted to watch TV, it was the solution to them sitting in her napping spot. She closed her eyes as the boys continued their complaints. She almost fell asleep when she felt her shirt rising up her side.

Her eyes snapped open as she turned her glare to Law as he leaned forward to better view her stitches from last night. Sanji almost jumping out of his seat to barrage Law with kicks, but was stopped as Nami patted his shoulder, reassuring him that it was not harassment in any form of the word. Law dropped her shirt, approving of the healing process. The five then sat in silence contently, except for Luffy who tried striking up conversation at every opportunity.

"Oi! why don't we watch the disks that Vivi left for us!" Luffy exclaimed happily, nobody responded, but nobody rejected the idea which was good enough for Luffy as he put the disk in without getting up and disturbing the peace. They all sat in silence as they played the first episode. "Oi! Look! It's me! How do they know all this stuff?!" Luffy exclaimed loudly. Nami turned to him blank faced as she responded.

"They copied your memories onto disks so the whole world could enjoy your story." she said, going with the first fib that wormed into her head. Luffy seemed ready to jump out of his seat, excited about showing his story to everyone, the others didn't seem to sure of her answer but didn't question her further about it. They all sat as Luffy exclaimed loudly about every move made, happily pointing out every small achievement he accomplished. Nami didn't pay much attention and silently drifted back to sleep.

Nami woke up about two hours later as she was silently nudged. She groaned as she sat up, making eye contact with Sanji who smiled down at her. "I made lunch, I made it rather big remembering you didn't get to eat breakfast." he gushed, hearts in his eye and flying out around him in a hurricane of love. Nami smiled at him as she sat up, pushing herself off the couch and turning to the bar stool, seating herself casually infront of the rather large lunch then turned to thank Sanji, who in turn informed her that the crew were on an adventure and that they might not be showing up as much as they normally would. The thought of being along tugged at her heart, but she nodded regardless, watching him disappear to be replaced by the small plush figure.

The house returned to its former state, too silent. She frowned as not even the floor boards creaked. Regardless of the silence she ate and cleaned up. Vivi wouldn't be over for another three hours and she had time to waste. Trudging to her room and changing into something casual, she headed out to restock in food and medical supplies.

The store she went to for all her needs was only two blocks away, it was a good day to walk and as she looked at the plushes in her box, she grabbed the one resembling Law, knowing that he wasn't part of the crew Sanji was talking about and therefore would be free to help her if she needed his assistance. She clipped him to her belt loop as she headed out, silently glad for the normal trip.

The store was big, but she knew what she was getting and where she could find each thing on her list. She walked down aisle after aisle, piling every variety of food into her cart before heading to the check out line. She pulled out a blue card, staring at it, her reminder of the marines idiocy. With this card, she was able to pay for just about anything, it was the governments way of saying 'Sorry we didn't save your mom against those pirates, we had this new game we've been dying to play and were far to busy to save any lives'. She scoffed at the memory of the day she received it in the mail, they were to scared to deliver it to her themselves.

As she rung up the last item and paid, she lugged the bags out and back towards the direction of her house. It didn't take to long to get back and put the items away in their respective spots. With more time to kill she curled up on the couch for one more nap. Vivi had a key, so she'd be able to get in just fine and wake her up. Things were finally starting to feel a bit more normal to her.

* * *

**R&R, it makes me happy! And a happy arthor means more chapters for you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter R&R please :)**

* * *

As expected Vivi came blundering in, smiling happily, about ready to preach about her day. She did expect to see Nami on the couch, what she didn't expect was Law casually sitting at on end, arms thrown haphazardously across the back of the couch, napping himself with Nami's head perched carefully across his lap. His hat was pulled down to cover his face as he slept. Nami seemed comfortable as well, seeing as she was cuddled close to his side. Vivi grinned at the moment before taking out her phone and snapping several pictures. She scavenged around for Nami's camera, finally tugging it out from the back of her hall closet. As she positioned and adjusted the camera she mumbled to herself, "She'll thank me someday."

After putting the camera back she went to the pair and shook Law's shoulder. He adjusted his hat to peek at her from under it, before mumbling his acknowledgment. She only pointed at his lap that was all it took for him to wake up and move away from his host to lean against a wall instead, trying to play it off and having to send glares at the giggling Vivi.

With a smile still plastered on her face, Vivi poked Nami's cheek a couple of times effectively waking her up. Nami sat up and rubbed her eyes before turning to her friend whom sat down next to her. Vivi was too busy looking at Law, giving him the 'shoo' motion with her hand. He frowned at the blue girl before deciding it best to go, not because she told him to of course, but because the two probably wanted to be alone.

Vivi smiled before turning back to her friend and holding up an overstuffed bag of fabrics and other materials. Nami groaned at what she had in store, but nonetheless moved off the couch and into her room, closely followed by an overjoyed Vivi.

"Do we really have to? I don't want to stand still for hours on end." Nami groaned as she kicked a small stand out of her closet and to the middle of the room.

"Oh hush! I wanted to make you some things!" Vivi said as she dropped the bag and pulled out a stool from the hall closet before dropping it in front of Nami. She then turned to look at the white box. "I should probably move that, huh?" the only response was a nod from Nami. Vivi placed the box on the kitchen counter before heading back to Nami whom stood on the pedestal in a tank top and panties, already dreading whatever Vivi was designing.

The first hour passed with idle chit chat as Vivi finished her first article of clothing grinning madly to herself. She looked at the fitted light blue hoodie, it had a puffed hood and thumb hole sleeves, the front had pastel pink bubbles ranging in size as the floated off to the right side to continue dancing on the back. The back had a large pink thought bubble like shape with a pan design in it. Above the pan, looking as if it was flipped out of the kitchen utensil, were yellow bubble letters reading 'Love Cook'. To anyone else, they would just think she liked cooking, to the two girls it had a double meaning.

Vivi grinned up at Nami as the girl glared back down. "This is only the first, hurry up and take it off! I got three more designs for you!" Vivi gleamed as she rustled around in her bag pulling out more fabric. Once the jacket was thrown on the ground Vivi once again began to customize more shirts for the girl before her.

The hours spanned on and two new shirts were made, one was a dark green, almost black high collared jacket with the design of three swords spanning across her back, the swords were one color completely, white, red and black. Above that in a slashed font was 'I do things my own way.". The second one was a red button vest with a hood, seeing as it would have to be buttoned up to a V neck. On the back was a large overly detailed and exaggerated Straw Hat jolly roger that overlapped a bundle of unreadable Luffy quotes.

Nami yawned as she stood their longer than she thought she would. Vivi said she was on the last one. It looked just like Law's hoodie, just more skin tight. It fell down to cover her panties falling longer only by two inches and had longer sleeves, overlapping to her second joint in her fingers. Nami was too tired to reject the clothing from Vivi, and she knew that.

The blue haired girl started to pack away her materials as Nami took her time getting off the stand. "So, are you finally warming up to Law?" Vivi grinned, Nami turned to her friend, slightly pink in the cheeks.

"What? The freaking dark doctor? I only tolerate him, I mean I have to." Nami said turning her head at her friend almost snootily. Vivi smiled knowingly and dug something else out of her bag and pouncing on her friend. Vivi knew she wouldn't hold this against her and take it all in good nature seeing as they did this to each other a lot. They laughed about it to themselves afterwards of course and everyone was forgiven.

Nami fell backwards with an 'oof' as Vivi tackled her, sitting on her legs immobilizing them. Nami stared at her friend, questioningly. Vivi held up a scrappy piece of clothing, swinging it around her finger mischievously. Nami's face fell as she tried to wiggle free. Vivi just held her down and proceeded with her mission. As the two struggled, they grew unaware of the presence headed to the door to figure out what exactly was going on.


	9. Chapter 9

**Slightly suggestive here, nothing to bad just making Nami's life more awkward. I might make diffrent small one-shots wth the othere pirates in similar scenarios as this one, but I'm afraid they wouldn't be long enough. R&R**

* * *

"What's with all the noise?" Law said as he stared in the room. Silence quickly ensued as everyone stared at each other. On the floor were the two friends in a rather suggestive pose. Vivi had flipped her position pushing her chest upon her friends in order to keep her from sitting up to gain a fighting chance. Her ankles rested atop of Nami's wrists to pin them down. Vivi rested her weight into her left hand, holding down Nami's leg while her right had shifted Nami's shirt up in the process of slipping the bright yellow lingerie on the girl. What made Vivi so passionate on getting her friend to wear it was that it had the Heart pirates Jolly Roger dead center on it. It was her way of teasing Nami about that morning.

As expected Nami was putting up a small struggle, not wanting to hurt her friend in their good natured way. What neither expected thought was for Law to walk in while Nami was in mid-kick with her right leg, exposing more than she ever had to anyone aside from Vivi. The awkward silence seemed to stretch on for eternity before Vivi swiftly pushed her friend's right leg down and tugged down the hoodie in hopes of covering her friend more. Law blinked quickly turning out of the room and closing the door.

Nami blinked and turned to Vivi, "I thought I locked the door." the blue haired girl muttered as she pushed herself off her friend and sitting in silence, waiting for her friend's split personality to jump out and murder her. Nami only grew a deep red and pulled the hood down over her head to cover the majority of her face.

"The lock broke last week when my ex tried to force me out of my room. I haven't had the time to get it fixed." Nami said softly, not finding it in herself to blame her friend for what happened. The silence ensued as Vivi handed Nami her shorts, which she gladly put on. The room remained silent until Vivi fell back, cackling with laughter. Nami turned and glared at her friend whom didn't seem to notice in the slightest.

Sighing in defeat, Nami stood and left the room that was still occupied by the laughing maniac. Nami sat on the couch in silence, hugging her legs close and glaring at the wall before her. Law sat on the other side of the couch, flipping through channels nonchalantly. The aura in the room grew suffocatingly awkward, neither wanting to speak first. Luckily neither had to, Luffy vaulted over the kitchen counter and stopped behind the couch, smiling as bright as ever.

"Oi! Let's do something! Let's go out and do something! Let's go on an adventure!" Luffy exclaimed, oblivious to the atmosphere around him. Nami turned to smile at him, getting ready to say something, when a commercial caught his eye. Luffy stared at the bright scenery before pointing, "Let's go there! Can we? Please? Let's go!" Luffy bounded up and down excitedly. Nami turned to the commercial and cringed. It was an amusement park back at her hometown.

"Let's not Luffy, I still have school tomorrow." Nami tried to reason.

"But it looks like fun! You can miss a day right? That doctor's note was good for the whole week! Right Law?" Law only nodded at the allied captain. "See! Come on, it'll be fun! You need to loosen up Nami!" Luffy said smiling brightly at her. Nami loosened up a bit at the sight of his smile but still thought it over. Maybe they wouldn't recognize her and she could slip in and out without being noticed. She didn't want to risk it, but something about the straw hat captain made her think that maybe she could. Sighing to herself exasperatedly she turned to smile at Luffy.

"Fine, we can go tomorrow, but when I say it's time to go, we leave, no arguments." Nami stated, making sure she got a nod of understanding from the boy. He happily agreed of course, jumping in anticipation as his imagination ran wild with thoughts about his upcoming 'adventure'.

Vivi came out soon after that, wiping away a few tears, her smile still stretching across her face, rivaling Luffy's own. She walked towards the small group huddled on the couch and sat in an armchair closest to the door, greeting the vested boy as she did so. She sat down happily and started idle chit chat with Luffy, asking him about his adventures, and life on the Sunny. As they talked and laughed, Nami could only smile at them, happy that her friend was enjoying herself. Finally Luffy told Vivi what they were doing tomorrow and she turned disbelievingly to Nami.

"Nami! I asked you to go there with me countless times and you say yes the first time Luffy asks?! Do you not love me? You can't go without me you evil woman!" Vivi whined. Nami glanced at her friend and smiled. Vivi turned to Law and pointed, "Write me a doctor's note! I wanna go to!" Law only massaged his forehead and nodded slightly. Vivi jumped up happily doing a dance. "Be here bright and early! I'll stop by and give you a ride! But remember I can only fit four people in the car." Nami nodded already knowing this. Vivi danced to the door, leaving with a quick farewell.

Nami stared silently at the two, "Go home, if you're going you better be here early." and with that said, she retreated to her room to get some work done.


	10. Chapter 10

**Going to a game today, so I wanted to leave you guys some chapters to read, plus I'm already at chapter 15! Yay! Anyway R&R.**

* * *

Nami rolled over restlessly, she was awake all night fretting over the oncoming day. She really didn't look forward to it. As she found her way into the restroom she turned to look at the tattoo on her shoulder. It hid a scar that she inflicted upon herself. She turned away in shame and showered quickly, hoping to wash away her memories of the past.

She stepped out while tying up her hair into loose twin braids. Vivi sat next to Luffy, the both of them laughing and talking excitedly. Just looking at them made Nami feel like an old woman. How could two people her age be so childish? Vivi noticed her friend and smiled, gesturing to the outfit she bought for Luffy, knowing that it was going to be slightly chilly out. Nami smiled as Luffy laughed happily.

She walked further into the room, smiling at the two while straightening her pastel green jacket. As she stepped into the bigger room, something caught her eye. Turning she spotted Law, looking basically the same, just with normal jeans. She glared lightly.

"You're coming too?" she questioned grumpily.

"It's not like I have anything better to do, plus I'm curious of your 'world'." he said calmly, pushing himself off the wall and striding to the small group. "Someone has to keep you out of trouble."

"And you automatically nominated yourself? I'm pretty sure we can handle ourselves thank you, we are all quite capable teenagers." Nami huffed and crossed her arms. Law gave her a disbelieving look before turning to look at Luffy who was stretching his mouth inside out, making faces as Vivi made funny faces as well. Nami face-palmed. "Alright, do what you want. The more the, bloody fucking, merrier!" Nami ushered everyone out the door before locking up, grumbling to herself.

They all shuffled down the stairs and past the landlords son, Reiji, as he mopped the hall. He smiled at the lot, "Hey Nami, where you guys heading? Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Nami smiled stopping to idly chat, making the rest of the crew stop behind her.

"Well, my distant cousin, here," pointing at Luffy, "is visiting, so the school gave me and Vivi the day off to take him sightseeing." she smiled warmly.

"Ah, that's kind of them. Oh, by the way mom said some mail came in for you. I can hold it till you get back if you want." Reiji informed her. Nami thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"No, I can take it now. All I ever receive are letters from home, might as well read them now. Is it in your apartment?" she asked, putting her hand on his shoulder to glance behind him. Forgetting that he recently mopped, she slipped slightly towards him. Reiji reached out and steadied her before smiling.

"Yeah it's in there, wait here and I'll get it for you." he started retreating to the door when he stopped, "Would you like a small snack for the road? Mom bought too much again." he asked, slightly sheepish. Nami smiled and nodded, not one to reject one's generosity. With the confirmation, he disappeared into the door. Nami smiled to herself, and Luffy cheered about food. Law seethed silently for whatever reason, A.K.A that boy being so close to their orange haired host. Vivi only chuckled in the background.

Reiji appeared not a minute later with a shopping bag in one hand and a letter in the other. He smiled as he handed both items off to Nami, who thanked him in turn. She was about to ask why he was here instead of at college when all of a sudden the ground beneath her feet vanished. Reiji seemed slightly surprised by the bold action of the other male in their group. Law walked down the hall calmly with a comically wiggling female slung over his shoulder. Waving his hand in farewell to the boy.

Luffy and Vivi laughed as the jogged to catch up to the funny pair, while simultaneously waving their own farewells to Reiji. Vivi ran ahead and unlocked her car and motioned Luffy to the passenger's seat so she could continue telling him about King Arthur's grand adventure, which Luffy ate right up like an excited kindergartener. Law dumped Nami in the back before pushing her to the opposite side so he could seat himself. Nami huffed and hit the doctor hard in the shoulder.

"I plan on torturing you the entire time there." Nami growled, Law only glanced at her.

"And how do you plan to do that?" he smiled calmly, unaffected by her threat, seeing as she couldn't back it up in the least. But soon saw she could as she grabbed something from the bag.

"With this!" she cried and lunged at him as Vivi pulled out and down the road, laughing at the view she got in her rear view mirror.


	11. Chapter 11

**So, aparently I butchered up and updated the wrong chapters (thanks becket would have never caught on if it werenn't for you). It showeed on here, it's hard to update cause I got the number of documments on the left then the chaptere nnumber on the right and ugh. If that does happen pllease inform me. Here's a bonus for my big ooops, gotta type up more chapters in order to keep up with my plan. Enjoy R&R!**

* * *

Nami glared menacingly at the older man before her, waving the offending object closer at him, grazing it across his bottom lip. Law flinched back and grabbed at the petite girls wrist, trying to wrestle the spawn of all evils in this world away from him and his innocent being. But Nami would have none of it as she shifted her weight into the captured arm, moving it closer again. Law grunted at the extra weight, adding the fuel to her anger. Luffy laughed as he watched the two sprawled out across the back seat, having at it. Vivi giggled at the glimpses she stole. Infact at the first red light they hit, she hurriedly snapped a picture of the quarrel.

Only 20 minutes into the drive and the two were still at it, Nami feeling a bit of satisfaction at how she made the doctor squirm. Unbeknownst to them Luffy already ate all the food in the small bag. Nami leaned in closer and hissed her next threat at him. "Next time you man handle me, I'll shove this down your throat." Law couldn't help the snappy comeback that ensued. And grabbed her chin, trying to look slightly provocative to get the result he wanted. He gazed at her through half lidded eyes as he teased.

"I wouldn't mind if you force fed it to me in other ways." he said as he ghosted his thumb over her bottom lip. Nami turned a hundred shades of red and went to shove the bread down his throat when a hand stopped her. She glanced over her shoulder to see Luffy holding her hand still as he took a few slow bites out of the bread. She stared; even after the small loaf was gone he still held her wrist captive and slowly licked the length of each of her fingers, collecting the stray crumbs clinging to her skin.

Everyone stared, and Vivi even managed to get a few pictures on her phone while continuously driving. These boys were endlessly feeding her fanficiton ideas and she loved it! Luffy grinned up at her, slowly freeing her wrist. "Sorry Nami, that bread looked good and you didn't look like you were going to eat it anytime soon. Hope you don't mind." Nami blushed lightly staring at the boy in disbelief before shaking silly ideas out of her head. Luffy was too innocent to know that what he did was rather intimate.

Nami smiled at Luffy as she shook her head, "Don't worry about it Luffy. I'd rather it be eaten by someone who actually enjoyed it rather than other ungrateful people." and with that said she sat down correctly in her seat, intentionally digging her heel into Law's stomach as she adjusted herself in her seat.

The rest of the trip only consisted of conversation between Vivi, Luffy and Nami. Law would try joining the conversation on a few occasions, resulting in Nami bickering to him about one thing or another. They were just starting a debate on whether fluffy bunnies were better or if zombie bunnies were better, of course Vivi's outlook consisted on the fact that zombie bunnies were way better than regular old bunnies, while Luffy and Nami fought for the pride of all fuzzy living bunnies everywhere, when the park suddenly came into view, causing both Luffy and Vivi to squeal their excitement. Nami groaned and pulled on a light grey burette to hide the top of her orange head. Luffy jumped around in excitement before advertising.

"Arlong Park! Here we come!" Nami sat back further in her seat, feeling her muscles coil as her brain announced that she had to run. She glanced at the excited faces of everyone else and smoothed a smile on.

Vivi found a parking spot rather quickly, considering school was still in. They all piled out and Nami slid on some sunglasses, claiming it was bright out. They quickly paid for their tickets in cash, Vivi and Nami splitting the price in half. Luffy ran into the small plaza and pointed at the many different rides he claimed on wanting to ride. Vivi turned to Nami and smiled sheepishly.

"I need to use the restroom before we start." Nami only smiled understanding, Vivi turned to the boys, "Anyone else need to use the restroom?" Law stepped up claiming that he'd use it now rather than later. The two disappeared and Luffy popped up behind Nami, grinning widely.

"Let's start without them Nami!" before she could refuse Luffy dragged them to the closest attraction. He ushered her into the first car in a long train, eyes sparkling at the fast roller coaster. Nami smiled at him, expecting this fully from the boy. Before the ride started, the attendant asked for their hats and bags, Nami reluctantly handed over her hat and bag while Luffy claimed that hat stayed with him. The attendant cast a lingering glance on Nami before heading to start the ride.

Needless to say Luffy was enjoying the thrill seeker. Nami was warming up to it; his childishness must be rubbing off on her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's this, sorry I had a long week. Like you have no idea. I actually stayed up extremely late last night typing. I'm nearing the end of the chapters, there will probably only be 20 chapters. Some of you may not bbe happy with the end. BUT SUCK IT UP. I know what Im doing. Enjoy, R&R.**

**P.S. I've got 999 views xD**

* * *

Nami and Luffy jumped off the ride in a fit of laughter and giddiness. Nami quickly obtained her objects before Luffy dragged her to the next ride in line. He pulled her into the small cart of the scrambler, a ride that spun the spinning carts around at high speeds, both giggling in anticipation. As the ride began, Nami was quickly pushed into Luffy's side as the speed increased. At first she tried pushing away, but quickly gave up and laughed along with the captain beside her.

As the ride pulled to a stop, the teens tumbled out, leaning heavily on each other. Luffy slung his arm over her shoulders as he pointed to the next attraction, Nami only nodded as seeing as she was still having a giggling fit. The pair passed a few people being escorted out by employees, but thought nothing of it as they quickly clambered up the stairs for the next ride. The two forgetting about their friends and problems as they were finding the park to amusing.

In the meantime, Vivi and Law walked around, trying to find their subordinates. They were in the restroom for about a minute and they were already ditched. Law didn't seem to care much, or at least he didn't show he cared much. Vivi, on the other hand, was taking this horribly. She clung to Law's arm, whining about how Nami didn't love her and how she wanted to be alone with Luffy for whatever reason, as he practically dragged her down the aisles. They passed a game stall and Vivi dug her heels into the dirt, causing Law to stare at her quizzically. She pointed at the stall, or more specifically a large orange cat plush.

"Win that." she ordered, dragging him to the stall and handing the attendant some money. Law stared, almost dumbfounded, ads the blue princess set her gaze on him, almost daring him to lose. Picking up the ball and knocking down the bottles time after time, breaking them and the ball in the process. The attendant turned to them and stopped Law short mid throw.

"Just take it! Take it and leave me alone!" he ordered, throwing the toy at them. Vivi pointed.

"Can we get that one too?" she pointed at a pastel blue rabbit with a pink ribbon tied around its neck. He threw it at them as well before shooing them off and assessing the damage. Vivi pointed at the next stall, continuing having Law win and carry the prizes around. They were at a dart game, about to win a large tiger stuffed animal when an employee showed up.

"I'm sorry, but I must ask you to leave. We have a major maintenance problem and need to close early. We are sorry for any inconvenience, if you bring your ticket to the entrance we will gladly refund your money." the man stated, ushering them to go.

"But we were just about to win that!" Vivi hollered, pointing at their soon to be prize. The man glanced at the toy before quickly handing it to them and smiling.

"It's yours, please we must ask you to leave now." the man stated once more.

Vivi gave the man a sideways glance as she followed Law out, refunding their tickets on their way out. Vivi shoved the toys into the trunk and ran out of room quickly. Muttering to herself she quickly bundled the rest in one of the back seats. She stared silently at the car before turning to Law.

"You wouldn't mind plush-imatizing yourself, would you?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Law shook his head, refusing to 'plush-imatize' himself. "No, I heard you and Nami talking about heading out to eat afterwards, wouldn't want to miss that now would I?" he said, Vivi catching on to the true meaning quickly and groaning.

"Alright, but you get shotgun this time, so get in so we can be ready when Nami and Luffy get out here." Vivi said as she slipped into the driver's seat and lounged comfortably. Law followed suite, staring out the window.

During that time Luffy and Nami were rocketing up and down on their attraction. Slowly climbing to 200 ft., Nami and Luffy stared in excitement as they reached the peak. Turning to smile at each other before shrieking in enjoyment as they fell down. As they bungeed their way back up, the safety restraints fell off. Force took over and sent the two spiraling upwards. Luffy smiled thinking it was all part of the ride, but quickly frowned as he saw Nami freaking out, spiraling further away from him. Man, the rides here were to die for.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is dedicated to all my beautiful reviewers, I love you all so much. So much inspiration in the reviews. Might as well publish this since I'm a chapter or so away from finishing this. don'thatemedon'thatemedon'thateme I will be making amends for you guys being mad about a certain something and the shortness of the entire thing. Hopefully in my amends, things will be longer. Also, LONG LIVE SPARKLY UNICORN DWARFS! (you know who you are) as always R&R!**

* * *

Nami stared in horror as the top of the attraction grew smaller. She knew this was a bad idea, she never should have agreed. This was horrible; she could see the beginnings of her home town in the not so distant horizon. Her mind was working in overdrive, denying the fact that she was soaring, but everything came crashing down as gravity took full effect. She plummeted, hurling down at speeds unimaginable to her. Her life flashed before her eyes as her scream pierced her own ears. Tears streamed up her face before flinging into the wind and her clothes beat at her skin, stinging only slightly as her body coiled.

Luffy stared as the reality of the scenario hit him like a kick from Sanji. Stretching an arm around the frightened damsel Luffy turned to the Ferris wheel, quickly swinging an arm over to catch the top cart. With a serious look settling on his face he quickly swung and landed himself and Nami safely onto the cart, holding on as it rocked slightly, disturbed by the sudden weight. Once he loosened his grip Nami slumped to the ground in a trembling mess. Silently, he did the one thing that he could think of to comfort the girl; he placed his hat on her head and knelt beside her.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, almost scared to startle the girl. She turned to face him with wide teary eyes, clutching at herself, cutting her biceps slightly with her nails. She was not alright, she could have died! She was just launched to 200+ ft. at a break neck speed! She also knew one more thing, and it was time to come clean.

"He's trying to kill me." she whispered to Luffy, fresh tears gathering in her eyes. Luffy stood, Nami's eyes following his movement. She took her eyes off him only to stare the direction of the large building just behind the gate of the park.

Luffy seemed to catch on to her unspoken message, "Get to Vivi and Law." needless to say he quickly sprang into action, launching himself at the house, fully intent on wreaking havoc on any unfortunate soul found on the premises.

Law and Vivi sat in the car, staring out the window silently. Vivi pointed out into the distance at some small dots soaring through the air, "Hey, what do you suppose that is?" she questioned, not once taking her eyes off the dots.

Shrugging Law simply replied with, "Your guess is as good as mine." silence ensued for a few seconds as both continued to stare.

"Can they be zombie bunnies riding on unicorns to the rainbow village to the sky?" Vivi responded, answering as seriously as she would if asked what 2+2 equaled.

Law turned to stare at her, finally realizing that she was, indeed, serious. He shrugged once more as they turned to face each other, continually staring the other down. Finally he gave the curt reply of "Sure." and both continued to stare out the window, realizing that the dots were gone.

"THEY MADE IT!" Vivi cried happily, getting weird looks from the people waking past their car in search of their own.

Luffy landed with a crash, creating a large crater in the center of the floor. Surprised looks were cast from the men scattered around, drinking in celebration. Most stared in awe and wonder of the magical boy radiating hate throughout the room while the remainder of the saps whipped out pistols from various locations, not hesitating in shooting the black haired boy.

Smirks grew as they watched the bullets tear at his clothing, feeling victorious in a small feat. Some argument rang across the room on the harsh action before silence encased the room. The loud whoosh of a soaring bullet reverberated throughout the room and everyone turned to the teen. Luffy stood tall, glaring at each person who dared to meet his gaze.

One moment was silent the next, shots were whizzing around, glass was being shattered, cries and screams echoed, and names were thrown at the demon child. Luffy took it all standing, not moving when his clothes teared, or when he felt the force of the bullet stretch his skin. After a minute to let his image sink in Luffy bounded into a barrage of kicks and punches, making quick work of the men before moving on, sure that the one making Nami cry was ahead.

Luffy busted each and every door down, beating anyone he encountered to a pulp before moving to the next door. Door after door fell to his rubber fists before he stopped to stare at one in particular. It was small and cramped with storage, located in the room was a table with various papers scattered across it and a small sleeping mat. Upon closer inspection, a single paper stood out amongst the rest. While the rest were in black ink and pencil, one was done neatly in a dark blue pen. The image upon it made Luffy come to his conclusion. He pocketed the paper before quickly tossing furniture at every which wall, puncturing large holes and sending the furniture flying far into the air. If Luffy was angry before, he was enraged now.

At the car Vivi and Law were having a stuffed animal wedding between Mr. Bear and Madame Warthog. Of course Law hated this as he silently went along with the blue haired girl's imagination. Vivi had just got the two married and moved into their cozy house on the dashboard when she spotted another dot. She kept staring at this dot as she spoke to Law.

"Law, do you see that." Law made an affirmative grunt, not really looking up from what he was doing, "What do you suppose it is?"

"More Zombie bunnies." he grunted as he worked silently at his newly appointed task. Suddenly a large crash echoed as the object landed at the front gate. Vivi scrunched her face up as she stared at the bed; Law looked up to, but made no comment.

"Well, you don't see that every day." Vivi commented and got a nod from Law before both turning back to the newlyweds. Vivi stared at the new development in the relationship. "Law?" a small grunt in acknowledgment, "Why is Mr. Bear hanging from a noose?" Law only handed her a letter stating that he was a bear and she was a walrus and it wouldn't work out seeing as he'd be in the kitchen more than she would. Vivi only slapped Law upside the head when realization hit her, "You're an asshole."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello, weekly updates everey tuesday from here on, unless I'm behind sschedual then it will be bi-weekly. Anywho, this is no where near as ammazing as the manga because of the fact that Arlong and his crew aree regular humans in this, not overpowered mer-people. Sorry if this fact disappointed anyone**..

**I'm so tired. Might start a One Piece one-shot series later depending on how much I can pre-write for this (which is alot so far, your welccome) so keep an eye out.**

**Enjoy' R&R**

* * *

Luffy smashed through a final door, meeting an elaborate looking office. The man at the desk looked up; he was waiting for the twerp to finally show up. Sure, he heard him rampage his way through the building; he just decided to wait till the boy got up here. The two stared each other down before Luffy glimpsed at the desk for a second, spotting the small sign that read 'Arlong'. Arlong continuously stared at the boy; he knew why he was here. Who wouldn't after he through a large hissy fit in the small storage room that he put the small brat to work. His grin spread as he recalled what happened not too long ago. That insignificant girl dared to show her face in his park. It was outrageous.

"So," he started as he stood from his desk, "did the girl die? I was informed that she was shot sky high on one of the rides." Arlong met Luffy's eyes once more before quickly drawing his gun and firing at Luffy. Growling Luffy sent an assault of his own at the manager. While both connected, only one dealt damage. The captain stared down at the unworthy man as he hit the wall behind him. Arlong stared, completely shocked that he, of all people, just got punched by some boy, some rubber boy. Luffy didn't say a thing, didn't even look the other man in the eye as he threw his arms back, stretching them to a distance. Arlong sat up and put up his fists in a block. "What the hell is she to you? In all the time I've been here, not even her own village defied me!" Arlong spat, hoping to throw him off so he could make a dash for one of the swords hanging on the wall.

Luffy made eye contact, making the man stop and stare back. He yelled loudly, getting the message through the thick skull of the unarmed man. "She's my nakama!" and with that his fists sprang back and destroyed the top layer of housing causing a chain reaction, destroying every other layer below it. After the dust settled, Luffy stepped off of the top of the debris, walking around the park casually, headed for the parking lot.

Once the car was in view he tapped on Vivi's window, she rolled it down and stared at him.

"Where's Nami?" he asked. Vivi stared and pointed at him.

"Isn't she with you?" Luffy stared at the woman before thinking to himself, scratching his head in thought before freezing.

"Hat! Where's hat?" Luffy looked around frantically. Vivi hit her head, not believing that his hat was more important than Nami. Law took that time to lean towards the window himself.

"Did you leave it with Nami?" silence followed his comment as realization hit Luffy hard. Running back towards the park he quickly flung himself up the Ferris wheel. He glanced down and saw Nami; she was curled on her side with a hand placed on his hat to secure it in place. It seems at some point the stress became too much and exhaustion claimed her. Luffy gently cradled her to his chest as he slowly made his way down, careful not to wake the sleeping female. It took him a bit longer to get back, seeing as he walked instead of flinging them hazardously across the lot.

The car quickly came to view along with Vivi and Law playing some card game while they waited. As he was only a few feet from the car, Vivi perked up before flipping shit and shoving Law out of the car claiming that he was a doctor and he needed to fix her now. He argued back stating that she was only asleep. Vivi aggressively told him that Nami doesn't sleep outside of her house. The two continued bickering as Luffy slid into the backseat, trying to comfortably position Nami in the cramped space.

It only took minutes for Vivi and Law to settle that there was nothing wrong with Nami and that being around the childish captain sapped her energy, making her sleep out of exhaustion. Law settled back into his seat as Vivi turned to the passengers in the back, about to say something only to find them asleep. Perfect picture taking opportunity. Law could only groan at the fans antics as she snapped picture after picture.

Finally able to pull out of the lot, Vivi quietly drove the lot back home. Of course stopping at the drive through of the cafe her and Nami wanted to stop at. As she and Law sipped their drinks Nami shifted awake in the back seat. Groaning she buried her head further into Luffy's shoulder, mumbling something or another. Vivi glanced in the rear view mirror and spoke softly.

"Hey Nami," she took one hand off the wheel to gently shake her knee, "you awake?" Nami groaned her response and glanced sideways at the girl driving. "So, you enjoy your alone time with Luffy? I hope so; I was stuck with Law the entire time. I practically had to drag him around."

Law scoffed at that comment, "I was the one who did the dragging. I even put up with your constant bickering." and with that, the front seat feud started all over again. Nami started rubbing her eyes when she noticed Law's outstretched hand, holding a cup of coffee out to her. Nami took it, trying to act like she begrudgingly did so, but Law saw through it. He was about to ask Nami something when he was quickly pulled back to bickering with Vivi. Nami almost laughed, that's probably what it looked like when she fought with Law, minus the few attempted flirts though. Glancing at Luffy behind her she silently snuggled back in leaning her head on his shoulder. Luffy looked cute when he slept, she smiled at the boy.

"Thanks Luffy." she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. Luffy only responded by wrapping his arms around her waist and laying his head atop hers, a soft 'shishishi' sounding from him. The car was silent aside from the two up front. Nami glanced to the side and caught sight of all the stuffed animals jammed in. "Hey Vivi?" a hum was what she got in acknowledgment, "What's with all the toys?"

"Oh, well if you must know, Law won all those for you! I must win this for Nami! And that one! He was going crazy! He threatened this one guy. Oh, he was really going at it, he said he had to win them to get your love!" Vivi chirped happily, not even getting close to the actual truth. Law quickly denied the accusation and blurted out the truth, which had the two at each other's throats again. Nami watched in silent amusement deciding to just sip at her coffee.


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright, sorry that i didnt update last week, I was on a vacation that took longer then expected. Also I'll be back in school starting next thursday so updates will vary.R&R!**

* * *

Vivi dropped Nami and the boys off, claiming she had other plans and needed to leave. All watched as Vivi sped down the road, squealing around the corner. Nami turned to the boys and fixed each with a glare. They now knew that she really didn't mean to scare them and that she was showing them affection in her own way. At least that's what Vivi told them, but then again Vivi told them a lot of things. Like that one time that she told Law the bathroom was vacant when Nami was showering, or explained to Luffy that Nami kept candy in her underwear drawer. Or what about the time she told Zoro that Nami didn't mind sharing a bed with him, or Sanji that Nami needed help putting on her underwear. In all honesty, they really shouldn't trust what Vivi says anymore, but they do anyway, girls are just one big mystery.

"Once we get into the house, go home. I want to relax a bit before I'm bombarded by anymore pirates." with that said, she turned on her heel and unlocked her door. As the boys stepped in, Luffy went back to the Sunny, completely understanding her wanting to be alone, he also wanted to raid the fridge there too. Law on the other hand, didn't like the fact that it sounded like an order. He sneered but went back regardless, giving the petite girl the finger and a dirty look. Nami dropped the plushes into the box before heading into the kitchen, preheating the oven to make a small meal.

Nami hummed to herself as she let the food cook; reaching out to grasp the handle she flinched back shaking her hand, blowing air on it. Today wasn't her day at all. She was about to go back to cooking when a hand grasped her wrist. Damn those boys, she said she wanted to be alone. Nami glanced over her shoulder, about ready to yell at Luffy or Law when she saw the blonde cook instead. He smiled as he reached into his pocket to grab some ointment, rubbing it delicately across the palm of her hand. He then reached over and continued where she left off. Nami stared then huffed, clearly not happy with being babied by the cook.

"I'm capable of fixing my own meals Sanji." she grumbled, trying to reach around him to grab the pan back. Sanji merely moved it away. Then again when she kept trying at it before finally pushing her away with a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"I know Nami-san, but I can't help the need to fix meals for such a beautiful woman as yourself. Why don't you go get in something comfortable while I fix up a meal?" he said, acting more suave than Nami thought possible. Giving him one final glare she went to change, grabbing the first thing she touched. This happened to be the 'Love Cook' hoodie and white pajama shorts. Shrugging she walked out, sitting opposite the counter and staring as Sanji worked. He was so good at it, why couldn't she be that good. Nami groaned as she slammed her head onto the counter in depression. Sanji's 'damsel in distress' senses went off as he stared at her. "Nami-san, what's wrong?" he asked genuinely concerned for the girl but holding back the need to completely smother her.

Nami peeked up at him before moping some more. "I can't cook good food." Sanji stared at the moping girl knowing how to fix this.

"I could teach you." Nami sat up at that, turning to look at him.

"Really?" Nami gave him a suspicious look, looking for any sign of lying but finding none. Sanji nodded and watched as Nami happily jumped up and ran around into the kitchen to stand next to him. He would surely go easy on her.

The next few hours consisted of Sanji beating every ingredient known to man into her skull. The taste and texture of dishes. What spices to use depending on the flavor of meal and cutting techniques. Needless to say, he wasn't going easy at all. By the end of the fifth hour, Sanji called it a day and Nami slumped over, feeling as if she went to her swordsman class ten times in a row without a break. Sanji finally seemed to notice and made her a smoothie, hoping that he didn't break her.

Nami thanked him and asked if she could be alone for a bit. He agreed without a word and left Nami to sit in silence. For the first time in a long time, Nami greeted the silence happily. Those boys kept getting her into trouble one way or another, but then again, she didn't have this much excitement in a long time. She smiled, recalling all the fun the boys brought with them. Her smile then faded as realization hit, she stared at her phone before grabbing it slowly. She slowly input her message and stared at it, the corners of her lips drooping into a frown as she reread the text. Her thumb hovered over the buttons before pressing the delete button and composing another, much smaller text composed of only two words. After sending the message Nami sunk into the cushions of the couch, ready to not move for a few hours.


	16. Chapter 16

**Ooooh, that last one was short, so heres another. I guess I owe you another anyway.** **R&R **

* * *

Nami flashed her school ID to the man at the gate, receiving a nod before letting her pass. This was the only good thing about her school; students could show up at any time and gain access to any of the offered facilities. She wondered down the hall and walked silently into the wide dojo. She glanced around at the empty space, dropping her bag in a corner, the soft medical materials clattering only slightly. Turning her back to the bag, she made her way to the swords across the room, stretching along the way. She stopped as she approached the swords, moping slightly, not wanting to even grasp the object.

"You know, you won't get any better if you just stare at it." a voice called from across the room. Startled, Nami jumped and span around. Zoro sat across the room, leaning on his swords. Nami blinked, not expecting him to pop up. "Nice jacket by the way." he stated as an afterthought, noting the sword design and quote sprawled over the back. Nami's cheeks grew a slight pink before huffing, grabbing a bokken off the wall and flinging it at the moss haired man. He easily caught it between two of his fingers, never even opening his eyes. He smirked as he opened his eyes to look at Nami, spotting her fuming from across the room. Nami grabbed another bokken and stomped her way over to him.

He watched her stride towards him, noting flaws in her approach and debating on whether or not to attack. He decided against the idea, and instead simply raised the bokken to block a strike made for his head. Nami gritted her teeth and pulled back to strike again, ready to vent some aggression. Zoro met her strike and stood up, leaning his swords carefully against the wall, blocking another swipe as he did so. "Your form is sloppy." he stated, ducking under a swipe and hitting her ankles with the flat side, moving her foot and correcting the stance. Nami swung again, Zoro once again correcting her with a tap or swipe.

They kept up their game for a while, Nami trying to land a blow, Zoro dodging or correcting her in her ways. Before Zoro glances around the room, swatting her bokken away from her and walking to a closet.

"Why'd you do that?!" Nami cried, thinking he thought she wasn't worth his time. Zoro ignored her and proceeded to dig through the closet. Enraged, Nami charged and tackled him, throwing him off balance and grasping the door knob in hopes of regaining said balance. In the end, it only closed the closet behind them, leaving them sprawled out on the floor in the small, dark closet.

"What was that for woman?" Zoro groaned, trying to sit up.

"For thinking I wasn't worth your time." Nami growled, trying to push herself up.

"I never said that." Zoro said, putting a hand on what he hoped was her shoulder, and pushed her up and slightly off him. Silence ensued from the woman sitting on his lap as he sat himself up. "You aren't cut out for the sword, although you are better at it then some of the opponents I faced. I was actually coming over here to find something more suitable to your tastes." Zoro said, still not moving his hand. He started to grow uncomfortable as Nami remained silent. Minutes passed before Nami found her voice, something she normally never lost.

"Can you get your hand off my breast?" the girl said, fidgeting away from the man, knowing full well that if things went bad she would be forced down. Zoro pulled his hand back quickly, finally understanding that wasn't her shoulder. How he thought it was will forever dumbfound him that was much too soft to be a bony shoulder. After that was said, Nami felt along the door before grasping the knob and pushing the door open, crawling off Zoro's lap and across the room. Zoro stood and grasped the object he was looking for and tossing it at the girl. Nami ran her palm over the smooth surface of the pole in her hands before grinning at her luck, she once used a pole to battle against Arlong's crew on the day she escaped his grasp. She looked up, catching Zoro's eyes and giving him a challenging look, launching into attacks. With the staff in her hands she was up to par with the swordsman, although he was going easy on her. He didn't have to correct her once; her stance and grasp on the weapon in her hands were perfect, almost as if she was born with one in her hands.

By the end of their practice Nami was grinning while as she panted slightly, surprised that she actually enjoyed practicing in this room for once. She was actually able to spar with Zoro, and she did good! True, she had a couple of bruises and was a little sore, and a small open cut from when Zoro put more weight into a swing, thinking she would be able to block it. Other than that, she did fantastic; she was ready for a round two. Sadly, the school was locking up for the night and she would have to head home. She cleaned up before grabbing her bag and heading out. As the two walked down the small hidden dirt road, towards her house. She turned to Zoro, and he glanced back out of the corner of his eye.

"Carry me back." Nami demanded, Zoro did a double take.

"Why should I?" Zoro groaned. Nami merely held her hands out in a 'carry me' motion. Zoro only stared, seeing as they both stopped. It was a battle between two hard headed people, neither backing down. Well, not until Nami turned to him with a pleading expression and Zoro automatically cracked, letting out a defeated sigh. Nami grinned as she circled around and jumped on his back, smiling with childish amusement. Needless to say, Zoro got them lost multiple times before Nami redirected them to the right path. By the time Zoro found the apartment, Nami was asleep on his shoulder.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! School actually started last Thursday for me so that sucks big time. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy! I totally forgot which chapter this was but you'll soon find out. R&R! Also send me some inspiration! Message me scenes you would like to see or something, like if Nami was in a reversed scenario where she was in the OP world or something, I haven't done anything creative in WEEKS!**

* * *

Nami awoke and stretched, moaning at the sensation of stretching her limbs. She was still sore from last night, but that was all worth it. Not only did she hold her own against the swordsman, but she also got him to carry her home, who else could say that they got a ride from the green demon swordsman? No one, only her, she's just that special. She glanced down at her arm where it got cut only to see it was already bandaged. These boys were spoiling her. She stood up and made her way down the hall, greeting the boys as she walked. Upon reaching her room she grabbed the first outfit she saw before heading to the bathroom to shower. After going through her morning rituals and dressing in the red hooded vest and denim shorts she made her way back out, content with lounging around all day. Or was before she saw a giddy Vivi sitting on the couch.

"Where are we going Vivi?" Nami groaned as she walked into the room. Vivi smiled happily as she turned to the other female.

"Shopping of course!" Vivi chirped, unconsciously gripping her phone tightly. Nami didn't think much of the act as she shrugged, going to grab her bag and slip on some flip flops. As Nami left the room, Vivi turned to glare at all the boys. "This is mine and Nami's day, so I would appreciate it if you didn't come with today." she then lifted a menacing fist, eyes glinting darkly, "Otherwise I'll have to persuade you to leave." the boys caught the hint and agreed begrudgingly. Vivi collected the small plushes, packing them into her purse before turning to await Nami. A minute passed, "Nami! I'm going to wait in the car." Vivi then headed out to the car, starting it up. Nami came out a minute later, locking her door and skipping down the stairs to the passenger seat, sliding in and flashing Vivi a smile. The bluette returned the smile and started the car, heading towards the mall.

Nami and Vivi hit their usual stores, laughing and chatting, posing and throwing clothes at each other. The other mall goers were used to the two friends by now and would greet the two as they passed. Much like the last Saturday they were here, the number of bags increased dramatically. The two girls would constantly take a break, dropping their bags at their feet. As they would rest, Nami would tell Vivi about her cooking with Sanji or her training with Zoro. Vivi would smile as she listened to her friend ramble on, seeing her the happiest she has been in a long time. Infact, she saw the change in her friend the moment she appeared at her door that Sunday evening, answering her friends call of distress about the fictional characters. Before this week, Nami would never skip school because of a rough class in swords, much less recover as fast as she did, she would never have gone to Arlong Park for the day, even if the day was cut short. She would never have gotten better at cooking meals; this Vivi noticed right off the bat, seeing as she's over just about every day. And she would still be trying to use that murder weapon that she was bad at wielding, the staff she swung around now was much more Nami-ish.

In almost every way, those boys altered her friend's life dramatically. And it was for the better too. Plus, her room is much more lively, going from dull to becoming extremely lively. Before it was the place where Nami would lock herself up for hours, losing herself in her maps and studies. Now though, there was a big difference. There were handprints loitering the wall, thanks to Luffy wanting to paint, leading to him dragging the other boys in, all leaving their individual marks seeing as Luffy didn't see the project through. Individual photos were pinned up from the time Vivi snuck in, she developed the pictures on her phone and pinned the up around the room, as well as the ones she found on her dresser of Nami and Luffy from a photo booth at Arlong Park. And her bed was crowded with the stuffed animals Law won. Vivi still remembered the look on Nami's face when she and the boys finished her room, she looked so disbelieving at first, but soon started laughing, and the boys were soon to follow in her laughing fit.

Vivi sighed deeply as she glanced down at her watch, feeling slightly depressed. The blue haired girl stood, earning a questioning glance from her friend. Vivi smiled, "I forgot to get something, mind waiting here with our bags?" Nami nodded slowly, normally Vivi would ask her to come along, shrugging Nami passed it off as it being personal and watched her friend round a corner. As she waited, Nami glanced around at the thinning crowd around her, noting that they might be able to hit one more store. Lost in her thoughts, Nami jumped when Vivi poked her side smiling. "One more shop?" she giggled at the expression of her orange haired friend. Gathering their bags they slipped into one more shop.

After being thrown out, literally thrown out, the girls made their way back to Nami's. Vivi was silent through the duration of the ride, which was unnatural for the girl; she didn't even pop in for a drink when they got to the apartments. So here Nami sat, alone on her couch, clothes put up and sitting in her pajamas. She was emptying the contents of her purse, putting them into a glass dish on her dresser for the next time. While she was at it, she put the clips back in the box, surprised they didn't pop out at all the entire day. That wouldn't last long, she noted while sitting on her couch, they would pop out soon and Luffy would whine about not taking him. Nami smiled as she turned on the TV and lay on her side, waiting for the boys to pop in. It wouldn't take long she assured herself. Not long at all.


	18. Chapter 18

**Alrighty! It's 6:30 but still a Tuesday! I got into Black Butler seeing as a ffew friends are insane about it. Twas fantastic! The characters are all so gorgeous! I have so much going on now that I'm glad I have the chapters pre-written. Not only do i have school, and homework almost everyday (and it's only the second week), I have a project, and my older brother is recruiting me to help him with project (hee's trying to make a game!), I'm also trying to get a job. I need the momney man! Well, you guys probably don't care much about me, here'd the next chapter. R&R.**

* * *

Nami sat up, rubbing at her eyes and groaning, hating the fact that she seems to find herself sleeping on the couch much more frequently. She fully expected to wake up to arguing from Sanji and Zoro or the smell of breakfast, Luffy's whining or even Law's calm smile. But she heard nothing, just the buzz of silence ringing in her ears. Nami stood, glancing around the room surprised that the boys were nowhere in sight. Silently Nami started down the hall to her room, feeling content to bury herself in her stuffed animals. Rounding into her room, Nami froze, stuck in her spot at the sight of her room. It was normal, her furniture pushed against the wall, more maps loitering her walls, and not a single stuffed animal in sight. Confused, she stomped over to the white box, gripping the first plush she touched and shook it violently.

"Haha, very funny. Wake up now and give me back my stuff!" Nami demanded from the little accessory. The only response she received was the continuous stare from the clip in her hands. Feeling something rise in her chest Nami growled loudly, chucking the toy as she spoke, "WAKE UP!" the toy fell lifelessly across the room and Nami stared in disbelief.

"Nami? Did you need something?" Vivi's soft voice echoed from the door. Nami whipped around, confused at seeing her friend here. Did she come over last night when Nami fell asleep?

"When did you get here?" Nami raised a brow. Vivi looked slightly shocked, wondering how it is her friend forgot.

"What do you mean? You said I could sleepover." Vivi stated calmly, just now sensing her friends distress and stepping closer.

"Why aren't the boys coming over?" Nami asked, looking at her friend, hoping they told her something about not being able to make it.

"What are you talking about? You never invite boys over." Vivi placed a hand on Nami's forehead, "You aren't sick are you?" Nami stepped back in disbelief, no, what was happening? The boys would pop out and yell surprise any minute now. "So, Nami, this may be a bad time but, um," Vivi pulled out a large box from behind the wall and held it out, "happy birthday." Vivi smiled. Nami stared at the box, was that today? How did she forget? Forcing a smile to her face Nami took the box, feeling the weight of it.

In the box was a special edition One Piece box set, the DVDs were tucked into the side of a large Sunny model. Cushioning the ship was two large stuffed animals of Bepo and Chopper. Nami stared in disbelief, Vivi looked worried.

"The receipt is in there if you don't like it, I thought since you liked the show and carried those plushes with you everywhere that you would enjoy this too." Vivi stated. Nami shook her head.

"I love it, thank you. Vivi, can I be alone for today?" Vivi turned to argue, probably to ramble on about how she would lock herself in her room if she did, Nami held up a finger pulling a Law and smiling calmly, "I won't stay in my room, promise." Vivi gave her a look before nodding, grabbing whatever she brought and headed out the door.

Nami grabbed the box along with the white box and headed out to the living room. She placed the model on the long table to the left of the TV then placed the four boys atop the ship which she then flanked with Chopper and Bepo on either side. Grabbing the first disk she slid it in and curled up on the couch, not believing that the boys weren't here, or that Vivi forgot all about them.

As the show started and she heard the familiar voices of her boys, silent tears rolled down her face. The tears only increased as she watched further into the show. The further into the show, the more she curled up on her side, trying to shield herself from the reality of her situation.

* * *

**I glance at this and wow, it does seem real short, live with it. Hope you aren't getting to mad and upset with me! Really, I hope not. Review?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Gawd I'm dying stupid coughs.**

* * *

Vivi stared at Nami's house, it's been a week since her birthday and she hasn't come out once, she took the hidden key as well so Vivi couldn't get in. Vivi laid her head down on the steering wheel, feeling miserable for her friend, but this couldn't go on. Her friend would drive people away if she kept talking about fictional characters. She didn't want that for her friend, or for her to end up in the looney bin. Sighing to herself, Vivi sank down further in her car. The imaginative state Nami was in would soon pass and everything would go back to normal, it would just take time. Vivi sat up with new determination flashing through her eyes, jumping out off the car and knocking on Miss Helmway's door. Half a minute later and Reiji opened the door, seeming surprised at seeing Vivi standing before him.

"Can I help you Vivi?" he asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. It wasn't everyday Vivi came to talk to him, only when she needed access to Nami's spare key when the two would get in a rare fight.

"Well, Nami seems to have locked herself in her house for some odd reason, I was wondering if I could use the spare again." Vivi asked, giving him a pleading look.

"Sorry Vivi, but Nami called down earlier asking us not to let anyone up. She said she was going through some personal issues and wanted to be alone." Reiji stated apologetically, noting the droop in the girls demeanor, Reiji couldn't handle the look the girl was giving him. "Fine, we'll go visit her, but we'll leave as soon as she asks. Alright?" he came to the conclusion, picking a key off the wall before closing the door behind him. Vivi pranced behind him as the pair made there way up the stairs, she continuously jumped trying to peak over his shoulder. He pushed the door open, fully expecting the room to cast a light down the hall as it normally did, filling the air with the sound of music to liven the empty space. He never saw the apartment so dull and empty. Vivi slid into the room and looked around at the dark space. Nami was spotted curled on her side on the couch, looking paler and thinner than she did last week.

Nami didn't look up as she heard the door open, she didn't blink as the dim light of the hall blinded her nocturnal eyes, nor did she utter a word as Vivi and Reiji ran to her side. Her vacant gaze remained on the TV, paused mid episode at a picture of her four boys. She was lost in thought, having an internal battle over her memories. Half of her wanted to believe that they were true, but all the people around her seemed to think otherwise. At some point during the internal war she fell into a comatose like state of awareness. She didn't want to go back to how things used to be, she was used to the enthusiastic pirates dragging her around and popping up out of the blue. The two sat in front of the screen, blocking her view of the pirates on the screen, she stared at the two, watching as their mouths moved but no sound emerged. They looked worried, but why would they? She only locked them out for a day.

Vivi turned to Reiji, "She's bee in here for a week and you didn't come to check on her?! Look at her! As if she wasn't scrawny enough, now you can practically see her ribs!" Vivi leaned over, getting eye level with the girl. The blank stare gave the blue girl the shivers, how could Nami be this lifeless? Nami normally took things in stride and got over it quickly, but this was ridiculous. She glared at the older boy as he stuttered, trying to think of an excuse before deflating as none came to mind. The conscious female sighed deeply before turning to her hollow friend, she seemed so broken and she hated it greatly. She started shaking her orange friend, "Come on, wakey wakey, let's make you some dinner you scrawny girl you." Nami still didn't hear anything, the silence continued to echo in her ears.

The two noticed that this was going nowhere and frowned to themselves. "Maybe it's time to leave" Reiji stated as he stood up, glancing at the once lively girl. Vivi turned to him sadly, nodding and heading towards the door, only turning to call back too the girl.

"You better come to school tomorrow of I won't forgive you!" with that said, she stomped to her car in silence.

Reiji looked at Nami before heading to the door, he glanced around, raising a brow in question, asking one last question before locking the door behind him, Nami sat up straight at the question, her brain finally coming to a conclusion.

"So, when did your cousin leave?"


	20. Chapter 20

**You're gunna hate me :)**

* * *

Vivi pulled into her normal parking spot, awaiting Nami so they could head to school. She waited patiently, not really expecting the orange girl to come out willingly. Looking slightly irked, Vivi opened the door, fully intending on dragging the depressed girl downstairs when she heard the sound of soft footsteps gliding down the stairs. Peeking over the roof of herr car, she caught the slightest glimpse of orange hair before it ducked into the car. The blue girl slid into her seat and started up the car and pulled out and started down the road to the school. Vivi found the silence unsettling and glanced at Nami, seeing that she half assed her morning routine. She looked horrible, but she was coming to school as Vivi requested, so she had no room to complain. Nami sat as still as a statue as she continuously stared out the window. Vivi was dreading here decision already.

Vivi parked silently and turned to her friend, "Nami, I have something I need to-" before she could finish, Nami was already closing the door as she sauntered towards the school without so much as a backwards glance. Vivi stared in disbelief, she never knew her friend to be so cold to her before. The blue girl lagged behind dramatically as she headed towards the front door of the school.

Nami trotted in to the principals office, ignoring the calls and worries of other students. As she seated herself in the cushioned chair across from the balding old man before her, the principal, Mr. Thoring, put aside whatever paper work he was working on at the moment to turn his attention to the girl before him.

"Sir, I would like to take the advanced courses taught in the outer most building." Nami stated, her voice even, although she knew she was setting herself up for hell. Mr. Thoring stared in disbelief at the petite woman before him, she was even more scrawny than he remembered her, had she not eaten recently, he knew she wasn't one for malnutrition. He thought her request over and knew that it would be a bad idea, but the look she gave him showed how determined she was to get into the advanced classes. Sighing he pulled out a piece of paper from one of the bottom drawers and slid it across the table.

"You will have to sign this, claiming we are not responsible for whatever harm befalls you. We would also like you to mark the classes you had in mind." he stated as he slid a pen across the table and watched as she marked away at the paper before scrawling her name across the bottom and on the line. She glanced it over once before passing it back to him for him to approve. He glanced it over in shock looking up at Nami as he grasped the pen, "Nami, are you sure you want to do this?" she nodded and watched as he signed his approval at the top off the page. "You will continue your classes for the remainder of the day, you will report to me tomorrow to get your new schedule." Nami nodded once more before leaving to head to her first period.

Even though she came to class late, her teacher didn't speak up about it and instead handed her the worksheet the rest of the class was busy with. Nami doodled a map, not really even trying before she stared off into space. The teacher collected her sheet and noticed it wasn't the work Nami normally put forth in her designs. She brushed it off as lack of sleep and accepted the work before waving the class off. Nami sat in her nursing class, depressed by just looking around. Law had taught quite a bit in his time here, every time he patched her up, he would tell her a bit more about medicine and how to patch herself up easier. Nami paid a bit more attention now, knowing that the knowledge could only benefit her. As nursing droned on, so did cooking, Nami actually made a worth while meal that she hardly touched during her lunch period. In fact, Vivi ate the majority of it, making up for Nami's lack of appetite. Lunch passed without a word from Nami. Navigation passed quickly for her as she didn't even put forth the effort she normally would.

Finally she walked into the dojo, not even bothering to grab the offered change of clothes as she tossed her bag into a corner. The teacher noticed her lack of respect and called her over, ordering the remainder off the students to watch as he disciplines the girl before him.

The teacher, Mr. Shradler, grabbed one of the swords of the wall, not a bokken, but the sharp weapon that Nami wielded the last time she was in class. Nami only headed to the closet and pulled out the same staff that she wielded against Zoro. Mr. Shradler said nothing, confident that the girl would only lose with more damage due to her poor choice. Nami remained calm as her teacher swung his sword down in front of him, a silent signal that he was ready, Nami twirled her staff once in recognition before spreading her legs slightly in the stance she used against Zoro. Mr. S swung at her fast, Nami ducked and kicked her leg out as she observed Zoro do to shy her back a few steps in their spar. As predicted, he did step back, lurching his sword back as he did so. Nami stood and swung at his left, causing all his defense to shift to his side. The orange girl, changed the course of her weapon to the ground, balancing herself as she vaulted, delivering a swift kick to his right. He stumbled to the left, Nami crouched, kicking the tip of her staff out where it stopped at his ankles, effectively tripping him. Nami stood with a twirl of her staff, stopping it mid twirl to rest menacingly at his neck. This man was nowhere close to her level when she held a staff, especially after her rigorous spar against Zoro. She was on her own level now.

She didn't make eye contact with Mr. S as she slung the staff across her shoulders, strolling to the exit. The students encircling the pair parted for her, admiring her in silent awe. She caught her bag with the tip of the staff, sliding it down the length of the weapon and onto her back. Once exiting she headed to the principals office, drumming her fingers onto the smooth surface of the staff. She didn't knock as she entered the office, laying the staff against the wall.

"I decided this will be the lone object I bring to the classes with me tomorrow." she called to the man at the desk. He didn't look up as he nodded his understanding, to engrossed with his paperwork for it to matter much. Nami left just as silently as she came, heading out to Vivi's blue car to await the end of school. It really didn't take long for Vivi to start running across the lot to the car. She wore a frown on her usually happy face as she rounded the car to the drivers side.

"We have something too talk about when we get you home, and I am not leaving until I'm finished." her words were cold and so unlike Vivi that concern briefly flashed in Nami's dead eyes. The two silently drove back to the apartments and marched to Nami's living room. Vivi closed the door behind her and followed the silent Nami to her bedroom. Nami was slipping out of her uniform when Vivi closed the door and leaned against it. "Are you going to let me talk now without running off?" Vivi questioned, Nami simply laid on her bed, Vivv just about had it with her best friends distant attitude and snapped. "Do you think they would have wanted to leave you like this? Do you think they would be happy with your choice of silent brooding?! Your decision to sign up for the hell course at school where you are going to be torn limb from limb?! How would Sanji feel about not being able to see you happily eat the food he poured his heart into? Or Zoro seeing you beat up the teacher because you were in a foul mood instead of roughing it out and playing defensive and letting the man keep some of his honor? Or Luffy not seeing you smile and laugh as you used to do so carelessly? How would Law feel about you purposely beating yourself up and in constant pain at the wounds you signed up to have inflicted upon yourself?! Do you think this is what they wanted when they left? Do you?! They wanted you to be happy leading your life back to how you used to enjoy it, as you lived so contently before! So stop your moping and suck it up." with that said, Vivi stomped across the room stopping at an extremely large map plastered across her wall and gave it a good yank, tearing the material off the wall and revealing the paint handprints all in the cluster just as she remembered it.

Nami stared at the colors, sanding up and walking towards it slowly, running a delicate hand across the lot of them. Tears welled up in Nami's eyes as she spoke to her friend for the first time in many days. "Where is everything? All of it." she asked softly. Vivi licked her lips nervously.

"In your storage unit downstairs, I got the key from Miss. Helmway with the excuse you wanted to put them inn storage." Nami didn't look at her friend as she made her way out and downstairs. Not soon after did Nami come back in, balancing the pile of memories in her arms before gently laying it all on her bed. She didn't look at her friend, her eyes glued on the four plushes she grabbed on her way back in that laid at the top of the stack.

"Get out." Vivi blinked in surprise, not understanding. She opened her mouth to say something when Nami interrupted. "Get out, and never talk to me again."

"But Nami I can expl-" Vivi once again had no say in what Nami decided.

"You tore them away from me, you didn't let me say good-bye, you acted by yourself. You have no right to talk to me, you have no right to be around me. Just go now." Vivi opened her mouth to interject again when Nami laid her head on the mountain of fluff before her. "Please go before I do something reckless." seeing her friend's shoulders shake, the blue haired girl decided that her presence was doing more harm then intended, casting one final glance at Nami, she made her way out quickly before she could run over and hug her distressed friend.

Once Nami heard the click of the front door, she broke down, curling in on herself. She buried her head in the memories the lingering aura of the boys. Her sobs echoed off the walls and into hr ears, reminding her that she was once again alone, even more so than before. She had Vivi before the whole thing happened, now she didn't even have the blue ray of sunshine, all she had were the trinkets that currently surrounded her.

After today, Nami swore to never cry again, never let someone get close to her, to get stronger, to fight to once again be with her boys. After that day, Nami's eyes were no longer hollow and empty, but instead shone with determination, and no one was going to stomp out the flame of pure stubborn will that nestled in her stomach and flowed through her very being. From this day forth, Nami was never lonely.

* * *

**The End! How many really do hate me now? Well, to ease that hate, I am writing a sequel, not sure when I'll post it up though. It'll probably be awhile seeing as my classes suck and give me projects/homework every night. Anyway, thankks to all my watchers/reviewers/ and rreaders, you all made writing this FF a whole lot easier on me :) Till next time!**


End file.
